colorlesscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
'''Ace '''is the second main character of Colorless. He is shown to be a teasing reckless young adult with a bad smoking habit. Appearance Ace has dark, long black hair with emphasized sideburns. His skin is relatively tan compared to the other characters in the comic and is confirmed to be Latino, specifically Venezuelan. As seen on Page 80, he has freckles on his shoulders. Some notable facial features are that he has olive-green eyes and thick brows. By the creator, he was described to be "soft", meaning he doesn't have much of a muscular build, and possibly a bit skinny. Outfit His most prominent fashion choice would be his mask. That unnerving smile, pale blood flowing from the eyes and white diamond pupils make his mask have an unsettling look. With a jacket with a collar mass of white fur. Going by appearance, it can be assumed to be quite soft. The cuffs and openings to his jacket pockets are both blacks. The rest of his jacket is just a plain gray. Underneath his jacket, he wears a plain white shirt. His pants are dark blue, so they are probably jeans. He wears combat boots. Last, Ace wears a necklace. Said necklace is just a simple black cord and a diamond amulet. Personality Ace is both reckless and naive. He also enjoys showing off and being a total goof. As he tries to impress and be playful with Joki as he points a gun at him as a little harmless "joke". Ace appears to be into aliens, his car keys contain a little gray alien keychain. He appears to smoke very frequently in the comic, perhaps having a heavy smoking habit. Biography Although Ace's life before Aisho is not yet known, he had been living with Hazel, Andy, and Jack, disguised as an animated. One night, he saved Joki from an animated with the appearance of a giant goldfish. After killing the goldfish, Ace picks up a card that was dropped. He then drags the confused Joki to his van while telling him that the world has ended and that his family is probably dead. When they get into the van, Joki angrily starts demanding for answers, and even accuses him of drugging him. Ace declines that, and by presenting a book containing Aisho information, Ace explains the events and situation to Joki: the world has ended and been taken over by the animated, to get out of the city they're currently stuck in named Aisho, they need to kill the Queen animated and reach The Garden to escape. Ace starts to become comfortable and humors around Joki right from the start, wanting to form a friendship right away but, Joki appears to be nervous and hesitant. Ace thinks that by pointing a gun at Joki as a friendly prank to prove that he's good, only backfires causing Joki to question Ace true intentions. Ace gets stabbed by a distraught Joki trying to hijack the truck, causing them to get into a fight in where Ace falls and passes out. Ace gets dragged out and left in the street, as Joki runs off with his truck. A wounded Ace frantically takes out his phone and dials his friend, Jack, pleading for help before he bleeds to death. Jack eventually finds Ace and heals Ace's torso wound, with a healing card. Jack questions Ace about the events, informing Jack about Joki. They both start to suspect and believe that Joki, was an animated, due to the fact that he wasn't attacked by the nurses and his vibrant blue hair. They both decided to hunt down Joki and retrieve their truck. They find Joki in the supermarket and attack him, Joki not standing a chance. Just when Jack and Ace were about to leave, Eri the shopkeeper tries to fight them for raiding his store. Eri is fully convinced that Ace is an animated due to their mask. Jack quickly sneaks out into a corner while Ace tries to coolly confront him. He lies that he was just trying to kill off a human, and he happened to end up here. The smell of his blood on his shirt from the stab reaches Eri, and Ace gets shaky and covers it up by saying that he actually hunts humans, and a human's blood got splattered on his shirt. The shopkeeper tells him to stay anyways so that police can talk to him to find that human who apparently got away. This is bad news for Ace; he quickly tells Eri he better get going, and runs off. Ace and Jack drive Joki to "The Well". Ace pushing Joki down into the pit of the well without any remorse. This is presumably an important reference to the main idea of chapter one. It's revealed very soon after that this is part of a plan to draw the attention of the "first Queen Animated", Andromeda. Despite the seemingly important and dangerous presence of the animated, Ace and Jack seems to be pretty calm. Ace even starts to tease Jack about how he's trying to impress Hazel. That is, until Andromeda comes up and pulls Joki under right after revealing that she came due to her hunger for human blood, meaning that Joki is a human after all. Ace is visibly horrified but tries to brush it off. However, Jack ends up going to save him, leaving him behind. Andy shows up soon after, and he helps him go down with Jack. While Joki is trapped in The Well, Joki has a dream about Ace where he recalls when they first met, in which Ace said. " No time to cry, YOU need to get outta here." Relationships Joki Ace was originally introduced as the first "savior" to Joki, having saved him from the giant skull goldfish and briefly explaining the situation. However, after the incident in which Joki stabbed him due to being panicked from Ace's gun action, they're seen as protagonist-and-antagonist as of now. Jack Spades Ace and Jack seem to have a "hate-each-other" type of friendship. They do live together, along with the other group members. Ace is sort of like the goof, while Jack is the one who always gets annoyed by him. He was also pretty irritated by him in the first chapter, considering he got himself stabbed and got the truck robbed by Joki. Trivia * His mask's nose is indeed a diamond, as confirmed by Niko. * Niko headcanon's that Ace has a slightly raspy voice. * He alludes to the Ace card. * "Ace" is not his real name. His real name is kept a secret. * His favorite food is arepas. * He speaks Spanish. Gallery Page 80.png Aces-Mask.gif|Ace's mask. smallson.png|TINY!!! bebi.png|I have Opinions on this image. Page-082.png|Bang Page-097.png|Oh Ace baby he's gonna kill you. u u.PNG|Ace made a cameo together with Joki in Countdown to Countdown tumblr_of85nksy1O1sp7xzno1_1280.png|lol tumblr_p51qgb0KXz1sp7xzno1_1280.jpg Category:Main Character Category:Humans